


Secured

by Alisanne



Series: Drapery Road Trip [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Secured

Title: Secured  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #282: Planes, Trains and Automobiles.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er, I have none for you really, sorry.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls.  
A/N: This series is being co-written with [](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephyr_macabee**](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/) and should be read in the following order: [Unclear on the Concept](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/959617.html), [No Consideration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029143), [Setting a Good Example](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/960738.html), [Almost There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2028993), [ Turning on the Charm](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/961956.html), [Temptation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029017), [Crime and Punishment](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/962649.html), [Thumbs Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029125) and [In the Dragon’s Lair](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/963715.html), [Upgraded](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029122), and [Show Time](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/964337.html). This is the next in the series.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Secured

~

“Now, where are those handcuffs?” Severus asked, voice silky as he approached the bed.

Draco shivered. “Harry has them,” he murmured, licking his lips.

Harry, police hat perched on his head, grinned as he held the cuffs aloft. “Yep!”

Severus smirked. “Then do I believe it’s time for punishment,” he purred.

Draco flipped onto his stomach and stretched provocatively. “Mm, I certainly hope so.”

“But first,” Severus said, holding up his wand. “We secure the room.”

***

In the control room, the viewscreen went blank. “What happened?” Zephy wailed.

Alli sighed. “I knew tall, dark and sexy was the private type.”

~


End file.
